Make Me See
by DarkxBeforexDawn
Summary: "I'm not kidding Teeghan, stay away from him, he's dangerous." Tony stares me down." He killed eighty people in two days and wasn't even remotely sorry about it. Give me your word that you'll just keep out of his way." "You have my word, I'll keep outta the guy's way." If only he would keep out of my way. LokixOC, Post-movie verse. Rated T because I use strong language.
1. Chapter One

A/N: I own nothing except for my OC.

_*Late August, 2012*_

"QUINNIE!"

Leave it to my boss to screech halfway across the penthouse to get my attention. Of course he couldn't use the intercom system that was conveniently placed at both of our desks to tell me he needed me.

"QUINNIE, DARLING!"

_Scream at me one more time, you pompous ass, I dare you._

"QUINNIE! I AM IN NEED OF YOUR ASSISTANCE! NOW, DAMMIT WOMAN, ANSWER ME!"

My eye was twitching madly as I stood calmly, walking toward one of my boss' many offices at my own leisurely pace.

_I am not going to stab this pig-headed asshole. I am not going to maim him. And I most definitely am not going to hide his suit again. J.A.R.V.I.S. already told me he wouldn't help me again._

I stopped short of his office, gathering my wits about me before I stepped inside.Tony was simply exhausting to deal with when he was like this, and, unfortunately for me, he acted like a spoiled brat more often than not.

"QUI-, oh. There you are. What took you so long?"

"Did it ever occur to you that I might have been busy with one of your many projects for me?"

_Of course it didn't. _I thought to myself.

"So? You're supposed to be at my beck and call while Pepper is on vacation."

"This is what Pepper deals with every day? As in all day?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

I had never, in my wildest dreams, thought I would become Tony Stark's personal assistant when I accepted an internship at Stark Industries.

_3 Months Earlier_

"Teeghan Elaine Quinn Jackson. Quite a big name for such a small person. Would you mind if I called you Quinnie? Or how about Quinnie the Pooh? No? Alright then, it's settled. Quinnie it is."

My right leg bounced in agitation as I stared Tony Stark down.

"What? You don't like Quinnie either? Why not? It's a perfectly acceptable nickname. It could be something like Spangles. I think you got off lucky."

"I would prefer it if you would call me by my first name, Mr. Stark." His eyebrows rose marginally at the twang in my voice. I had long since gotten use to the stares it received since arriving in the city a few weeks ago.

"Teeghan seems awfully Plain Jane in comparison to Quinnie, don't you think? And please, call me Tony; Mr. Stark makes me feel like an old man."

"I would feel much more comfortable calling you Mr. Stark, seeing as you are my potential boss." I brushed a few strands of my long ash blonde hair behind my shoulder, and then leveled Tony with another even stare. He didn't even glance in my direction, preoccupied with something on his computer screen.

"Looks like you're originally from Louisville, Kentucky. Born and raised a southern belle. Daddy owns a large, successful horse farm on the outskirts of Louisville. Background in competitive barrel racing, gymnastics, dance, and music. Mother and brother deceased since 2006, father remarried in 2007. Oh look, you have a kitten, how cute. What's her name?"

I'm sure it looked like my eyebrows flew into my hairline as I stammered out," G-G-Gracie, how did you-?"

"You'd be surprised what I can find on the Internet. Plus the fact that you have pictures of her all over your Facebook© wall helps out. Now, now, don't pout at me like that. I take all potential employees very seriously and a background check just comes with the territory."

"I didn't realize hacking into my Facebook© profile was part of a background check." My mouth twisted into what I was certain could only be an unattractive frown.

"Oh, it normally isn't. Only the interesting ones get checked out so thoroughly. And by the looks of it, I don't have to worry about you coming into work with a massive hangover, or with boyfriend issues for that matter. Damn woman, do you have any friends at all?"

I couldn't stop the embarrassed flush that swept over my face like a wildfire. While it was true that I didn't have many friends, I didn't exactly want it to be common knowledge for anyone that was within hearing range.

"I lead a very private life, Mr. Stark."

"Private isn't exactly the word I was thinking of, maybe homebody? Or perhaps hermit?"

Any traces of my embarrassment disappeared as anger replaced it.

"I happen to enjoy my peace and quiet, thank you." I stated primly, folding my hands demurely in my lap.

"Is that so?"

Nodding, I forced myself to meet his eyes. Hazel met pale blue.

"Let's get down to business Quinnie. I don't actually need another personal assistant but Pepper, the smokin' hott strawberry blonde that lead you in here, insists we could use another set of hands around the office. If you were to be offered a position at Stark Industries, you would be Pepper's personal assistant. Her right hand man…err woman, so to speak. I would need you to help her with all her files, business deals and paperwork. Do you think you could handle that?"

He waited for my nod before he continued.

"I'll be honest with you Quinnie, you weren't exactly my first choice for the job just from glancing at your credentials, but Pep had me take a second look. I still wasn't impressed. You're only twenty-two, and you really don't have a lot of job experience. You've only been in New York City for a couple of weeks, and that run down motel you're staying in doesn't exactly make sense to me. Daddy should be more than able to front the bill for an apartment for his sweet baby girl. Yeah, I know where you've been staying."

With each demeaning comment, I folded in on myself a little more. _Way to ruin a girl's confidence, Stark. _

"But then I took a look at your academic history. Valedictorian in high school, top of your class in college. Graduating four years early is actually impressive for_ normal_ people, but you only have the Master's degree in Music Theory, I wonder why…"

The way he'd said _normal_ hadn't escaped my attention. I pointedly ignored his cue to elaborate on my collegiate choices.

"Plus, you took on a double major and a double minor all throughout your college career .Why'd ya pick Music Theory and Business Management? Hardly seems like two majors that would go well together. Then again World Culture and Advanced Techniques of Pianism aren't very well meshed minors either."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." I mumbled quietly, head tucking into my shoulders even farther. Tony just didn't understand. Doing the double majors and minors were the only way Daddy would allow me to study music in college.

"It wouldn't appear that way. Listen Quinnie, normally a Stark Industries internship would be 2 years, but I'm still not too sure about you. So I'm going to be generous, and give you a six month trial period, just to see how you do." He gave me a pointed look, as if he were mentally summing me up.

I looked at him skeptically.

"What? There's something about you that I just can't put my finger on. You have something you're hiding, and I intend to have you all figured out by the time your trial period is over. Welcome to Stark Industries, Quinnie."

With that, he gracefully stood from his chair and left the room. I must have stared at the spot where he had been for at least five minutes before Pepper came back into the room.

"Congratulations Ms. Jackson. Welcome to Stark Industries." She had smiled so warmly at me. Standing next to her had made me feel horribly self conscious. While Ms. Potts was tall, probably 5'9", and thin with a willowy frame, I stood at 5'4" with a curvier frame and wider hips. By no means am I overweight, but standing next to Ms. Potts really was a blow to my self esteem. While Ms. Potts had her strawberry blonde locks pulled into an elegant French twist, my ash blonde hair hung down to the small of my back in loose ringlets.

"Please Ms. Potts. Call me Teeghan."

"Only if you'll call me Pepper.'

"Alright…Pepper. When do I start?"

"Tomorrow morning, eight o' clock, sharp. Meet me in the lobby of Stark Tower."

Pepper easily read the confusion on my face.

"That's where I conduct most of my business, so I can keep a close eye on Tony."

"Oh, alright then." I had already mentally started to rearrange my morning schedule to accommodate the new, longer train ride.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Teeghan."

"Have a nice day, Pepper."

I had the decency to wait to do my victory dance until I was several blocks away from Stark Industries.

_*Present*_

"Alright Tony, what's so important that you screamed halfway across the penthouse for five minutes straight?"

"My dear Quinnie, I need you to show my guests to their rooms."

It was then that I noticed the other two people in the room.

"Oh, hello there," I flashed a brief smile to the newcomers." Tony, what floor would you prefer they be on?"

"Where do all my special guests go, Quinnie?"

I took a moment to really assess Tony's '_guests_'. My gaze immediately fell to the blonde man first. He was just too large of a man to not notice him. He stood, if I'm guessing correctly, around 6'9'', with arms that looked to be the circumference of my hips and a behemoth chest to match. His hair was the shade of melted gold and flowed to his shoulders in tumbling waves. He wore what seemed to be some form of armor, silver in color, with a pair of black trousers, black boots and long red cape to complete the entire look. He possessed a friendly face, with a well trimmed beard taking up the lower portion of his face. Kind dark blue eyes peered at me and he sent me a reassuring smile, from a truly beautiful mouth, as he stepped up to me. I had to tilt my head back to keep looking him in the eyes.

"Hello, fair maiden, I am Thor Odinson, God of Thunder. May I ask your name, sweet maiden?"

Speech momentarily left me. The man was a walking romance novel cover. He was just too pretty to be possible.

"Umm….uh…I'm Teeghan. Teeghan Jackson. A pleasure to meet you Mr.….Odinson?"

I held out my right hand for Thor to shake. He took my hand in a firm, but gentle grip and placed his mouth lightly onto my knuckles. My hand looked so tiny in his massive hand, the golden shade of his skin making my ivory complexion look pasty and almost white.

"Please Lady Teeghan, Thor will be fine, and the pleasure is all mine." My left eyebrow quirked up at his use of the title 'Lady'.

He stepped back and turned to his companion before introducing him.

"Lady Teeghan, this is my brother, Loki, God of….Mischief. He is also pleased to make your acquaintance." Loki made no move to shake my hand, or really acknowledge me, in any way, shape or form.

He certainly didn't share Thor's enthusiasm to meet me. Loki was also abnormally tall, around 6'11" if I had to guess. Unlike Thor's skin, which glowed with a perfect tan, Loki was pale, unearthly pale, but in a way that was strikingly beautiful. While Thor was all muscle and brute strength, Loki was slim with long limbs and sinewy muscles. Inky black hair was slicked back across his head to gather into half curls under his ears. Emerald eyes stared at me coolly, as if challenging me to say anything to him. He didn't have a beard like Thor, and his lips were pressed into a thin line. Like Thor he was also oddly dressed, wearing black trousers, paired with black boots. From what I could tell, he was wearing a black shirt with a dark green jacket on top of that. Golden armor was covering the expanse of his chest and torso. A long leather trench coat was placed over all of that.

"You will have to forgive my brother Lady Teeghan; his gift for speech is…currently beyond his grasp."

"Alright," My brows furrowed, and I turned back to Tony."I'll be right back, ok?"

Tony sent a half assed nod in my direction.

"Play nice Reindeer Games. See ya later Point Break." My brow furrowed even further in confusion as I turned back to Thor and Loki.

"If you'll follow me, gentleman."

_Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to end well for me?_ I started off towards the elevator feeling a headache coming on. _Please don't be a migraine._

Today was going to be a _lovely_ day. I could just tell.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: I own nothing except for my OCs!

_*Late September, 2006*_

I gazed out at the rolling hills of the family farm. There was nothing in the entire world more relaxing than the sound of a farm at night. Everything was so completely still and quiet, I felt like I would ruin everything if I were to breathe too loudly. The sound of one of the stallions egging the mares on reached my ears. _Knoxville is probably up to no good again_. I thought to myself. _Crazy horse._ A smile graced my lips.

"TeeTee? Baby? Where are you hiding at, girl?"

"I'm out here Momma." My returning call sounded weak. She rounded the corner of our house a few seconds later, to see me sitting on the edge of our porch, dangling my legs off the side of it.

"What are ya doing back here, all by your lonesome? Can't you see it's getting dark? You know how I feel about you being out here at night."

"It's too stuffy in that house, Momma."

"Well why didn't ya say somthin'? I can always just turn the heater down a couple of notches ya-"

"That's not what I mean and ya know it, Momma."

Understanding passed through Momma's clear brown eyes. She started to shift nervously, and twirled a strand of her chocolate brown hair around her index finger.

"Your daddy is gonna get better hun, he's just going through a real rough time right now."

"As if we aren't having a 'rough time' too? Momma, can't he see that he's not the only person who's hurtin' right now? Darren was my big brother, and I miss him just as much as you and Daddy do. It hurts me just as bad. Why didn't he make it? Why am I still here but Darren's not?"The porch was dead silent.

"Sometimes I think Daddy blames me for what happened. Sometimes I think he hates-"

"Now you stop that nonsense right now little lady. You just let your daddy have his space." Her eyes softened."Let him be, darlin'. He never has dealt with his emotions the right way, and it'll only make him worse if we try to make him face his grief."

"What are we supposed to do until he gets better?"

"Pray."

_*Late August, 2012*_

I stumbled onto the elevator in front of Thor and Loki. What in the world had brought up those unpleasant memories? Shaking my head I waited until both men were on the elevator, then pressed the button labeled 42.

"Miss Jackson, I have been asked to remind you that yourself and Mr. Rodgers have a late lunch date at 2:30 p.m. today, do you still plan on attending?"

_Crap, I forgot that was today. _I glanced at my wrist watch, 1:45.

_Shoot, too late to cancel now._

"Yes I will be attending, thank you J.A.R.V.I.S. Will you ask Mr. Rodgers to meet me in the lobby at 2:15?"

"I most certainly will Madame."

"Thank you again, J.A.R.V.I.S."

"It is not a problem, have a nice time at your lunch."

The elevator had become stiflingly uncomfortable.

"I was unaware that Friend Rodgers was courting you, Lady Teeghan."

My face turned a rather interesting shade of pink.

"No, no, no it isn't what you think it is. Steve and I are going on a business lunch together."

Thor glanced down at me, not believing a single word I was saying.

"It really isn't like that at all, we're just friends."

One gold eyebrow rose at me, and Thor opened his mouth, paused and then closed his mouth again. Shrugging he stated simply,

"If he is not courting you, then he is not courting you. What you choose to do in your _spare time_ is completely up to you, Lady Teeghan."

His implied innuendo sent my face spiraling into twelve different shades of red. I was gaping at him, trying to sputter out an explanation of how wrong he actually was when the elevator dinged and alerted us that we had reached our intended floor. I practically ran out of the elevator, barely missing elbowing Loki in the ribs.

"This way gentleman, please and thank you."

"Have I embarrassed you, Lady Teeghan?"

I was half tempted to lie to him, but chose honesty instead.

"Very much so, you misunderstand the relationship between Steve and I to a point where it is almost laughable."

We walked through the marble foyer into the large living space of the 42nd floor, greeted by the sound of an action movie almost immediately.

"You_ know_ that would never happen in a real gun fight."

Natasha's bored tone told me she hadn't exactly been chomping at the bit to watch a movie with Clint.

"Of course it wouldn't. This is why action movies are the best, we can sit down and analyze what people _think _we do for a living and compare it to what we _actually_ do, all while getting a good laugh out of it. Oh, hey Quinnie. What are you up to on this fine day?" Clint glanced behind me casually, and seeing Thor, gave him a friendly wave, before sending a glare at Loki that made me want to hightail it back to the elevator and leave those two to have at it. Forcing myself to ignore my flight instincts, I replied to Clint's question.

"The usual, working my ass off for a billionaire who finds it fun to make me miserable. You?"

"Off of work."

"I can see that, any reason why you chose _From Paris, With Love_ to watch? Besides the fact that you're secretly a John Travolta fan girl, of course."

He flipped me a certain one finger salute and turned back to his movie. Smirking, I sent a little wave at Natasha, who nodded in return, and then turned back to Thor and Loki.

"This way."

We turned right down the only hallway (if it can really be called that, the thing is ridiculously long, far too long for a hallway) on the 42nd floor. Three bedroom doors lined either side of the hallway, all evenly spaced out with a fair amount of walking distance between each door.

"Forgive me Lady Teeghan, but, you are acquainted with the Black Widow and the Hawkeye?"

I threw a smile over my shoulder at Thor.

"Yeah, we met about two months after the whole Chitauri fiasco."

"Ah, so you are aware of what happened to New York City in April?" I stopped at Thor's door, then turned to answer his question.

"I got here 'bout a month after that little adventure. I kind of do, I hadn't arrived in the city at that point in time, so I don't know the full story, only bits and pieces that manage to float around the office. "

We were stopped at the second door on the left. Opening the door, I made a sweeping motion with my arm.

"This will be your room, Thor. If you need anything, my extension number is-, never mind that. Just ask J.A.R.V.I.S. to contact me and I'll be down here in a jiffy."

"My sincerest thanks Lady Teeghan. I wish you luck in your courtship with Friend Rodgers." Turning from me, Thor sent a meaningful glance at Loki and he promptly slammed the door shut in my face.

"He's not courting me." I mumbled to the closed door. I glanced at Loki, who lips were still pressed into a thin line.

_He acts like it's going to kill him to smile_. I thought to myself.

"And you're just down the hall on the right," Stopping at the third door on the right, I opened the door, making the same sweeping motion."The whole J.A.R.V.I.S. thing goes for you too."

He stepped past me stiffly, inspecting the room with disdain. I turned and started to make my way back up the hall. An icy hand around my neck was swift to stop my progress. Effortlessly, Loki yanked me into his room, pinning me up against the crème colored wall with one hand, shutting the door quietly with the other. The hand around my neck came down with more pressure, and Loki crowded into my personal space. Emerald eyes swept over my face, searching, searching for something. I had no friggin' clue what he was looking for. I brought both my hands up to his one wrist, pulling on the appendage, trying, with no luck, to get him to back off. My heart started to hammer against my ribs at a break-neck pace. I was going through the list of what I could do to actually hurt him enough to allot me the time to escape. Slim pickins'. In other words, there was pretty much nothing I could do to defend myself; Loki was twice my weight and almost two whole feet taller than me. Not to mention the fact that he could probably crush my windpipe with one hand.

"Listen, I don't know what I did to make ya mad, but whatever it was, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it."

He glared down his nose at me, then easily pried both my hands off of his wrist, effectively pinning them above my head with his other hand.

"Whoa there, how about we talk this out?" I squeaked out, beyond terrified.

His grip tightened, and he seemed to sneer at me. Bending down to my level, he looked me square in the eyes. He peered even deeper into my eyes, continuously looking.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're trying to tell me right now."

A small movement in the muscle of his jaw let me know that I was treading on some real thin ice. I opened my mouth to try and redeem myself, then, thinking better of that, snapped it shut. Loki crowded into my bubble even further, shoving a leg between the two of mine, then easily slid me up the wall. The grey cardigan on my shoulders caught friction on the wall, causing some resistance in my shoulders. I was suddenly very glad that I had decided to wear slacks instead of the pencil skirt that I had first opted for. Straightening out to his full height, he brought me up to his eye level, my weight resting on his leg, my bottom very precariously placed on his knee. I began frantically scanning the room for some sort of a weapon, avoiding looking in his eyes. The hand at my wrists dropped before coming back up and finding purchase on the soft skin of my face. Gripping my jaw tightly in his hand, he brought my eyes back to his forcefully, the fingers in his hand digging into my flesh. His man-handling me was not doing anything good for my nerves, or my heart for that matter. Panicking, I managed to get a couple of words out.

"Can't we ya know, work out this little misunderstanding?"

He stared at me long and hard for what seemed to be an eternity, then, apparently, having not found what he was looking for, released (read: dropped) me. I landed on the floor in an ungraceful pile of Teeghan flavored goo. Shaking so badly I thought I was going to come apart at the seams, I frantically pried at the door. Loki reached out with his right hand and grabbed a fistful of my hair, painfully turning my face up to his. He brought his left hand up to his mouth, closed in a fist except for his index finger. The universal symbol for 'Shhhhhhhh'. That had to have been the single most terrifying gesture I had ever seen in my entire life.

"I won't tell_ anyone_." I told him frantically in a hushed whisper, nodding my agreement. A pleased mixture of a smirk and a sneer rose to his lips. He released his grip in my hair and allowed me to stumble out the door. I began trying to fix myself, make myself look presentable again. Tugging on the grey cardigan I was wearing I looked up to find him watching me from his door blankly. I smoothed down the charcoal grey slacks I was wearing and adjusted the long strand of pearls around my neck, hanging them properly down my body. He was still watching me, and it was sending my already nervous brain into a meltdown. He reached out and tugged up on the lacy white cami under the cardigan, I froze, thinking only the worst things my brain could come up with, before I realized he was bringing it up to a more work place appropriate height, then moved his hand to my left side and fixed my name badge, hanging it properly again. He reached his hand up to my head, almost lazily, and smoothed down the blonde ringlets he had disturbed. There was nothing even remotely sweet in the gesture; he was just covering his own tracks.

I stared at him dumbstruck and he pointed down the hallway, motioning for me to get lost. He didn't need to tell me twice. I was down the hall and pushing on the elevator button so fast it made my head spin. I could feel his eyes still on me; a glance in his direction told me I was correct.

"Everything okay, Quinnie?"

Clint's question startled me and I noticeably jumped. He had turned the upper half of his body across the couch to peer at me, making me intensely uncomfortable in my already frenzied state.

"Yea, that Loki guy just gives me the creeps, ya know what I mean?" I sent what I hoped was a reassuring smile over my shoulder Clint and Natasha's way, still pushing the elevator button like a madwoman.

"Let me know if he gives you any problems Quinnie, I'll take care of it for you."

Clint's sincerity almost unglued the fragile control I had over my mouth. Almost. But I felt the glare coming at me from down the hall, and knew it would be a bad idea to say anything to the two master assassins.

"Thanks Clint, I'll keep ya updated, alright?"The elevator gods must have heard my prayers because the elevator in front of me mercifully opened its doors. I was in the elevator in less than five seconds.

"Alright, see you later, Quinnie."

"Bye guys. " I tossed the pair of assassins a half assed, fake smile. The elevator doors closed and I came unglued. Large, hot, wet tears, a product of being so scared and shaken up no doubt, poured down the sides of my face. I wrapped my arms around my middle in a form of self comfort. Shakes hit my entire body and I fought hard not to cry out.

"Miss Jackson, are you alright? You appear to be having a mild panic attack."I struggled for breath, taking huge gulps of air, too much at once , and still feeling like it wasn't enough. What was Loki's problem? I had been nothing but nice to him, and in return he gave me a panic attack.

"I'm okay J.A.R.V.I.S., thanks for asking though."My voice shook and was thick with unshed tears; I _had_ given Loki my word that I wouldn't tell _anyone._

_I guess that includes the AI system._ Fresh tears welled in my eyes, why had he stared at me like that? Shivers ran down my spine as I relived how dead his eyes had seemed.

"Are you quite sure Miss Jackson, your heart rate has accelerated to an unhealthy rate. Should I call for Dr. Banner?"

"NO! No. That won't be necessary. What time is it?" By this time, my throat was so clogged with unshed tears, that I was positively croaking out words. I was vaguely starting to remind myself of a toad.

"It is 2:05 p.m."

"Can you drop me off at the lobby, please?"

"Most certainly, Miss Jackson." We began our descent down to the lobby.

"And, J.A.R.V.I.S.?" I was desperately trying to calm myself down, Steve would know that something was amiss if I was a crying mess in the lobby.

"Yes, Miss Jackson?"

"Can you not tell anyone about this? Or show them the video feed from the last thirty minutes?"

There was a pregnant pause. I sniffed loudly and swallowed hard, pushing down the tears that kept threatening to rise.

"Please J.A.R.V.I.S., I won't ask you for anything for a really long time." I was literally begging a computer to not rat me out.

"This secret is safe with me, Miss Jackson." His wording did not escape my attention.

"Thanks, J.A.R.V.I.S."

The elevator doors opened and I propelled myself out into the lobby, practically sprinting to get to the restroom. Once inside I made a beeline for the powder counter. A large, angry, red handprint was marring my neck, a parting gift from Loki, no doubt. Taking my strand of pearls, I triple wrapped them around my neck, hoping they would cover the handprint. While it didn't hide the print from view completely, it was better than nothing. I haphazardly fixed my makeup, wiping away the smudges of eyeliner and mascara from underneath my eyes, then pinched my cheeks to give myself some color and I was back out the door, already looking for Steve's large frame. I can honestly say that I had never been more relieved to see Captain America.

"Steve!" My call across the lobby drew me more attention than I would have liked, but I was just so relieved to see him.

"Miss Teeghan, how are you today?" He must have noticed my red rimmed eyes, because his smile dropped and his eyes grew serious. His eyes flitted down to my neck, and I froze, not daring to move a muscle.

"Have you been crying Miss Teeghan?"

I tried to lie to him, but it just wouldn't come to me.

"No…..I…..I..I just..I just stubbed my toe on the way down here."

"You're not telling me the truth, Miss Teeghan." My heart fluttered in my chest, and not in a good way. It was like I could feel Loki's eyes on me, waiting for me to screw up and let something slip.

"Yea, I was crying. One of the guys in accounting was just so horribly nasty to me today. I didn't take it well." The lie fell from my lips much easier this time.

Steve visibly tensed. I waited, hoping he would spot the lie and make me confess to what was actually wrong. No such luck.

"Well Miss Teeghan, you just point me in the right direction when we get back from lunch and I'll set some things straight for you."

My smile was transparent and forced. My heart dropped like a ton of bricks.

"You don't have to do that Steve, he'll get his eventually."

Steve stood back and looked at me for a long while then shrugged.

"Alright Miss Teeghan," He held out his arm to me." Where would you like to go for lunch?"

"Anywhere is okay with me." As we walked out of Stark Tower, I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watched.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, they mean a lot to me, mainly because they let me know that someone is enjoying the work that I put into this storyline, and it helps me write. This is my first attempt at an Avengers fic, so please be patient with me. I love reviews, so hit me up! Once again, I own nothing except for my OCs.

_*June 3, 2006*_

"Darren! Wait up!" My big brother turned and scowled at his best friend, Davis McGinley. I ran like a maniac trying to catch up to the two twenty-year-olds. There was no way in hell that they were leaving me out tonight.

"Tee, you know Mom doesn't want you out." Darren put on his best over-protective-big-brother-face on." It's dangerous out here at night. "

"This is no time for a young lady to be out and about, Lainee." Davis chimed in, looking at me in disapproval. His use of my special nickname was meant to try and butter me up, get me to go back inside and let them do their manly things outside. It only served to further piss me off.

"Darren Micheal Brayden Jackson! The only reason you don't want me out here is because you think I don't know what really goes on behind the hay barn. I know you two have been smoking weed back there, I'm not stupid. You stop laughing at me Davis Justin McGinley; you aren't any more innocent than he is."

Davis looked at me sheepishly, "How long have ya known, Lainee?"

"I knew what you were up to before y'all even enlisted." Both of their faces paled. "Stop looking at me like that, Mom and Dad don't know any different than what y'all have been telling them for the last three years." I rolled my dark blue eyes at them, "I may still be a 'child' in their eyes, but I'm sixteen for Christ's sake. As long as you guys aren't doing anything dangerous, your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks Tee, you're a life saver." Darren's sincere smile made me swallow the smart ass remark that was dying to roll of my tongue.

"No prob, Dee." I patted my brother on his right shoulder, sending him a sweet smile.

Davis looked between the two of us, then pulled Darren off to the side. They whispered quietly for a few moments before Darren turned back to me.

"Davis and me talked it over. Do ya still wanna hang out with us tonight?"

A huge smile spread across my face.

"Of course I do." I glanced between the two of them. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, dark curls flying in every direction. "What's the game plan, boys?"

"You don't worry your pretty little head about that, we'll take care of ya, Lainee. We won't let nothin' happen to ya, I promise."

If only Davis could have kept his promise.

_*Late August, 2012*_

After my business lunch with Steve, I returned to Stark Tower, hell-bent on finishing my day so I could go home and properly analyze what had happened between Loki and I._ It's been a long time since I felt that hopelessly powerless_.

Tony was waiting for me when I stepped out of the elevator.

"Hi Tony. Is there something I can help you with?" I looked at him in slight confusion.

Tony raised an eyebrow at me.

"Tony, seriously, I have work to do, what do you want?" He took a deep breath, as if bracing himself for what he was about to say.

"Has anyone told you the full story of the Chitauri Invasion yet?"

"No…what's that got to do with anythin'?" I eyed Tony suspiciously.

"Do you know who started the Chitauri Invasion?" My brow furrowed.

"The Chitauri?"

"You don't watch the news very often, do you?" Tony smirked at me. I twisted my mouth into an unattractive frown, fed up with the game he was playing. My nerves were already shot thanks to the local God of Mischief. I pushed Tony lightly on the shoulder, quickly walking towards my desk.

"Tony! What the hell are ya playing at? Just spit it out already. What's on your mind?"

"Loki was behind the entire thing. He's the reason the Chitauri invaded. Didn't you know that?" I stopped dead in my tracks, my entire body going rigid.

"What?" I turned to look at Tony incredulously.

"You heard me. Loki allowed the Chitauri to invade Earth, opened up a pretty little portal so they could come down here and tear some shit up."

"And you're letting him stay here?!"

My shriek of disapproval startled Tony. My hands started to shake horribly, and I felt a familiar tightening in my chest.

_He could have killed me._

I flopped down in my desk chair, pinching the bridge of my nose with my left hand. I took a shaky breath before glancing back up at Tony.

"Why is he here?" My voice sounded weak to my own ears.

"From what Point Break tells me, he's not allowed back on Asgard until Odin deems him fit to return to their society. Something about him needing to see the error of his ways, and his transgressions against the 'Midgardians'."

"You didn't answer my question, Tony. Why is he_ here_?"

"What was I supposed to tell Thor?' No, your psychotic brother can't stay here because my secretary won't like it?' Teeghan, he looked like someone had ran over his puppy in front of him when he came in here. I couldn't just turn him away."

"Yes, you could have. Loki gives me the creeps, Tony. He could hurt someone here."

_By someone, I mean me, Tony_.

"Look, he's only here for a little while, and you won't even have to see him, because you're not going to the 42nd floor while he's here."

_Great plan, Tony, great plan._

A heavy sigh of annoyance passed through my lips. Even my thoughts were sarcastically bitchy.

"You do realize that I'm needed by Steve for technological help at least once a day, right?"

"It's about high time Capscicle starts taking care of himself, Quinnie."

"Tony, it's not that simple and you and I both know it. For Christ's sake! The man is seventy years behind the rest of us!"

"And we'll be helping him by doling out a little bit of tough love."

"Tony! That's not tough love, that's cruel." I reached across my desk to slap Tony on the arm, hard.

"Whatever you want to call it, you're not going down to the 42nd floor, and that's final." Tony stared down his nose at me.

"Like hell it is."

"I'm not kidding Teeghan, stay away from Loki and the 42nd floor while he's here. The guy is off his rocker and he's dangerous. He could seriously hurt you, he killed eighty people in two days and wasn't even remotely sorry about it." Tony paced in front of my desk, eyeing me warily.

The blood rushed from my face, and I was suddenly feeling very faint. All the possibilities of how my encounter with Loki could have ended started flashing through my brain. Things definitely could have gone much differently.

_What the hell have I done to get on this guy's radar?_

"Listen to me Quinnie. Loki is a master of deception, and he doesn't care if he hurts someone. Especially a mortal. You don't know what he's capable of, even without his voice."

"What?" My brow furrowed deeper in confusion.

"Odin wanted to completely disarm Loki. He wanted him so powerless that he has to stay with Thor and learn his lesson. What good is a liesmith without a voice? He can't lie to anyone if he doesn't have the voice to lie with, right?"

"So this Odin guy took away Loki's voice to punish him?"

"In addition to his magic. So now, we have a grumpy Demi God with no way of expressing himself stuck in the tower. At least the guy can't cast any voodoo on us while he's here."

"Wait, what? What do you mean magic?"

_I'm so going to be getting premature wrinkles from frowning this much._

"You know,…magic!" Tony flapped his hands around wildly, making vague gestures that included finger wiggling and frantic hand spasms.

I couldn't help the smile that cracked across my face.

"You are officially a total nerd. Magic isn't hand gestures and spirit fingers, Tony."

"It got you to smile, didn't it? Look, I don't want to seem like I'm preaching to you or anything, but, just stay out of Loki's way, ok? We wouldn't want anything to happen to you, would we?"

"No, we wouldn't. You have my word. I won't go near him." I sighed exasperatedly.

"Good girl."

"I'm still helping Steve."

Tony rolled his eyes at me before turning and strolling into his office.

…_.make me see…._

I shuffled into the swanky flat I rented, exhausted to the core, flipping on the living room lights as I shut and locked the door. I checked my watch and groaned at the time, 10:13 p.m.

After my little heart-to-heart with Tony, the figurative shit hit the fan. Analeigh, the resident bitch from publicity, had come storming into the penthouse with three interns nipping at her heels. She looked beyond frazzled, her dark hair falling gracelessly out of what was supposed to be an elegant French twist, with a mountain of paperwork threatening to fall from her arms. She all but glared at me before laying(throwing) her paperwork at me. For some reason, Analeigh had never liked me, at one point in time having told me to my face that I was a moronic redneck who didn't know what the fuck I was doing and that she couldn't wait for me to get fired. Needless to say, we had never really gotten along after that little incident.

"Teeghan, no one told me that Mary has been out sick, so I wasn't aware your paperwork hasn't been getting delivered. This is all the press requests from the past couple days, they're all asking for a peek at Mr. Stark's newest designs or a one-on one-interview with Mr. Billionaire himself. " She rolled her green eyes at me, not giving a flying fuck that she was pulling a complete bitch move towards me.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I fixed Analeigh with a deadpan stare that would have made Tony proud. I wasn't angry(lies, I was pissed the fuck off) per say, just frustrated(seething), that she _hadn't noticed_ this little flub until there was a mountain of paperwork waiting to be filled out.

"Listen, this stuff has to be turned in by closing time. I would stay up here and help, but I got my own shit to fill out downstairs." The bitch didn't even have the decency to look remotely sorry about all the shit she had just dropped unceremoniously on my desk.

"Whatever, can you spare one of your interns? Just for a couple of hours." I looked up just in time to see her roll those pretty jade green liar's eyes before she fixed a fake smile on her bitch-whore face.

"You know what? Forget I asked, I'm sure you'll be screwing one of them in the bathroom before you leave tonight, so you can keep your damn interns." I couldn't help the snarky, bitchy comment that flew out of my mouth. The three male interns looked at each other sheepishly before pointedly avoiding eye contact with each other and me.

"Fuck you Teeghan."

"Right back at you, you skanky bitch."

Analeigh turned on her heel and stormed towards the elevator, her interns following at her heels like lost puppies. I flipped her the bird and threw myself into the paperwork on my desk.

It had taken me hours to complete those stupid forms. My head pounded to a beat that would have made any dubstep fan proud, and my eyesight was blurring slightly around the edges when I stepped into the elevator that night. The stainless steel doors closed in perfect unison with my eyes, and I wobbled slightly, more than a little tired.

"To the lobby, Miss Jackson?"

"Please and thank you, J.A.R.V.I.S."

I started my descent down, rubbing gently at my forehead, trying to ease away some of the tension that had started building behind my left eye. Opening my eyes, I caught the reflection of a green eyed god in the door and lost my fuckin' mind. Spinning wildly, I raised my fists, ready to lay one on the creepy fucker, to find myself alone in the elevator. The deafening silence was broken only by the sound of my labored breathing. I jerked my head from side to side, trying to catch a glimpse of the green eyed god.

_I'm going fuckin' bonkers._ I brought both hands up to my temples and rubbed at my temples, then moved to the base of my neck.

"Are you alright, Miss Jackson?"

"Yeah, just tired. It's makin' me see things that aren't there."

"Alright Miss Jackson, enjoy your weekend." The doors in front of me slid open soundlessly, and I walked almost bonelessly towards the glass doors in the lobby. I smiled tiredly at the night guard, Ricky, sending him a small wave of goodbye, and continued my journey outside. As I was walking up to the large glass doors, I saw Loki walking roughly ten yards behind me in the glass. I took in a panicked breath, wrenching myself around to face Ricky again. Again, no Loki.

"Everything alright ma'am?"

I placed a hand over my racing heart.

"Yea, it's all good. Was there someone here a second ago? Heading outside maybe?"

Ricky looked at me quizzically, before slowly shaking his head.

"No ma'am, in fact, you're the only person who has come down in the last hour." His concerned look said everything I needed to hear. I was having vivid hallucinations, most likely brought on by exhaustion and paranoia.

I took in a shuddering breath, and then pushed the lobby doors open, intent on making it back to my flat before I had another panic attack.

I shuffled out of my shoes, kicking them out of the walkway, not looking to see where they landed. A soft jingling sound alerted me that Gracie was headed my way. The gangly little thing rubbed herself over my legs, purring and arching into me, apparently very happy to see me.

"How's my Gracie Baby doin' tonight, huh? How's my Gracie Baby?" I stooped down to pet the Devon Rex kitten, gently scratching behind her over-sized ears. I had fallen in love with the awkwardly shaped kittens in my early teens, and had decided to buy one as a graduation present to myself.

Gracie's ears flattened on top of her head and she let out a furious hiss. My heart fluttered, and the kitten let out a growl. She was glaring at something over my shoulder, and I spun to see what she was pissed about. Nothing behind me.

"What's your problem, little miss?"

She hissed at me huffily, then slinked off underneath the couch, and I felt the paranoia creeping up on me again.

_Relax Teeghan, there is no way in hell that that creepy mother fucker could have followed you home. Just friggin' breathe._

I scampered into my bedroom, stripping off my clothes as I went. All I wanted to do was take a nice, long, hot shower, get in my comfy pajamas, and go to sleep. I was in the process of shimmying out of my slacks when I felt the sensation of being watched again.

_Calm the fuck down Jackson, you're just tired and you have one hell of an imagination. _

I shrugged out of my lacy, purple undergarments, and padded barefoot into the master bathroom, then stepped into the corner shower unit, adjusting the temperature knobs until the water was just the right mix of hot and cold. I had just finished washing the conditioner out of my hair when my head was roughly pushed forwards, my hair falling in wet waves on either of my shoulders. A hand traveled down to the nape of my neck and traced the healed over scar located there, which was enough to end my frantic struggling. I drew in a ragged breath and suddenly, my head was back under the spray of the showerhead and there were no hands on my body. A strangled sob tore through my throat, and I slid down the shower wall, body shaking and trembling.

"Please just leave me alone, please." I whispered brokenly. I closed my eyes, curling in on myself tightly. The resonating boom of a hand meeting the glass shower door told me Loki's answer.

He would not be leaving me alone.


End file.
